Five Years from Yesterday
by got-a-ping
Summary: Regina and Emma just celebrated their five year anniversary but there life is still everything but the average. They balance a life between Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest. And watch Henry date and deal with his responsibilities as a prince and high school student.
1. Chapter 1

_Today_

"Stop it," Emma said in a raspy, early morning voice. Warm, morning sunlight was gently seeping through the blinds. Emma rolled over pulling the warm covers even tighter around her body.

"Stop what?" Regina asked in an attempt to play innocent. Something she was never very good at. Regina moved closer to Emma and slipped back under the covers that Emma so rudely stole.

"Regina," Emma said in the whiniest voice she could muster, "stop putting your cold feet on my legs." Regina just laughed and intertwined her legs with Emma's, preventing Emma from being able to wriggle away.

"If we had gotten the heated floors for the bathroom like I wanted," Regina began, "you wouldn't be having this problem." Emma just groaned in defeat. Regina decided to celebrate her triumph by pressing her cold feet against Emma even more. Emma was really beginning to regret not giving in on the bathroom floors.

"You win. I forfeit. You are always right." Emma admitted defeat hoping that this would make Regina stop stealing her body heat.

Regina kissed Emma on the cheek and said, "Now wasn't that easy enough."

"I'll put the floors in today." Emma sighed as she tried to move even further away from Regina's freezing feet. Unfortunately, any further and Emma would have been on the floor.

"Thanks honey." Regina said as she got out of the bed and went into the kitchen to make coffee. No one can install a heated floor without a nice cup of coffee. Emma gave up on trying to sleep and stumbled into the kitchen muttering about floors and cold feet. Regina just smiled at her wife and handed her a cup of coffee just the way she like it. "Hey babe," Regina asked, "do you think Henry is awake yet?"

"It is 8 o'clock on a Saturday. I shouldn't be awake yet."

Regina ignored Emma's comment and considered going to force her son to wake up. "He is fifteen. I guess we could cut him some slack." Emma shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. "I guess you are going to make a trip to the hardware store today. You could consider the floor part of my anniversary gift." Regina gave Emma a smirk that meant she enjoyed teasing her wife and was going to get her way.

"Sweetie, I know you are older than me," Emma smirked back at her wife, "but just in case you forgot, our anniversary was yesterday. And we had a great dinner and I got you an awesome present."

Regina moved sensually toward her wife, determined to get her way. She bit her bottom lip while she tugged on her wife's tank top forcing Emma close to her body. Regina whispered in Emma's ear telling her how hot she looked doing remodeling. Telling Emma how happy it would make her to have the new floor. There was an implication in all the whispering that Emma did not mis. "Yes." That was all Emma was able to get out before she bolted to her bedroom to put on clothes. Regina smiled to herself and took another sip of coffee before she headed to her son's room.

"Henry wake up. Your mom is going to the hardware store and she is probably going to need your help." Regina shook Henry awake as gently as possible. Teenagers are grumpy in the morning and have to be handled carefully. Henry just grumbled and rolled over. All Regina wanted was to get her wonderful family out of the house so she could take a nice, relaxing bath. "Henry, I'll make bacon and give you twenty bucks if you go with your mom to the hardware store." Henry sat up so quickly he nearly knocked Regina off the bed. Regina left Henry's room and went back into the kitchen to reheat some of the bacon from yesterday's breakfast. She never promised it would be fresh.

Forty minutes later everyone was fed, changed, and ready to get on with the day. "Alright kid," Emma said as she grabbed her car keys and put her sheriff's badge on her belt, "off to the hardware store we go." Once her precious family made there way out of the door, Regina made her way to the master bathroom. She was determined to take a bath in her own tub since it would probably be the last time for at least a few days. That was assuming everything went smoothly.

Henry climbed into his mother;s car and chuckled to himself. "What's so funny kid?" Emma asked.

"I'll answer your question as soon as you answer mine. Why are we going to the hardware store?"

"Because your mother made a good point about the bathroom floor not being heated and I figured I would fix that since I have the day off." It was one of the lamest reasons Emma had ever come up with. Two years ago Regina asked to have all of the tile floors in the house heated because they got so much colder than the carpet. Emma agreed since Regina wanted it for an anniversary present. However, Emma did not put the heated flooring in any bathrooms since they were not as important. After their anniversary last year, Regina convinced Emma that the other bathrooms should get the heated flooring too. Emma learned from the year before that installing the heated floor was a pain in the ass. And she was also sure that Regina only had her install the heated floor grid so Regina could get a few days of seeing Emma in her construction clothes. A look Regina admitted to loving. Emma wanted to get her well deserved reward from Regina after doing the remodeling but she also did not want to seem whipped. Instead of doing all of the bathrooms, Emma skipped the master bathroom as a way to negotiate a better deal from her wife. Regina was always the craftier of the pair but appreciated the attempt Emma made. Regina would just get her way the next year. And that is exactly what happened. "So, what's so funny?"

"This is the same thing that happened last year. And the year before that. I sense a pattern here." Emma just scowled at her son as he burst out laughing.

"Yuck it up. If this wasn't the pattern then you wouldn't be twenty dollars richer today." Henry continued to chuckle quietly to himself. "You should be thankful I am so stubborn."

"True," Henry replied. "If you weren't so stubborn then the town would still be cursed but more importantly, I would be twenty dollars poorer." Emma smiled at her son and rolled her eyes.

Twenty minutes later Emma was parking her car in front of the hardware store. "Alright Henry, let's go see if the heated grids are in stock." Emma walked into the store and headed straight to the counter to talk to Pinocchio. Pinocchio decided to open the hardware store two and a half years ago when his father started his carpentry business again. It was a great way for them to stay close while Pinocchio still had a chance to live as independent as possible. Pinocchio always loved helping people find the right parts for projects anyway.

"Of course, I ordered some extras last week once I knew your anniversary was coming up. How many do you need?"

Emma was a little surprised by Pinocchio's comment. "Just one large box I think. But what do you mean you ordered some more because of my anniversary?"

"You've been in here every year since I took over this store buying the heating grids for your house."

"Seriously?" Emma asked as she crossed her arms. "Does everyone in this town think I'm whipped?" Henry and Pinocchio just nodded their heads yes and laughed at Emma's reaction.

"Calm down Emma. I'll go get you the grids." Pinocchio went into the back room to get the box he set aside just for her.

Emma looked at her son completely devastated to find out all of Storybrooke knew she did everything her wife wanted. "It's okay Mom," Henry said to cheep Emma up, "you're still a total BAMF." Pinocchio came back and rang up the supplies for Emma.

"Bye Pinocchio. I'll see you Thursday for bro night right?" Emma asked on her way out.

"Sure," Pinocchio replied, "as long as your wife says it's okay." Emma scowled as her son and best friend howled with laughter. The whole way home Emma lectured Henry on her and Regina being equal partners in their relationship. And just because it sometimes looked like Regina got her way more often than not did not mean that was the case. Henry spent most of the car ride rolling his eyes and trying to clock his mom's lecture out. He heard this speech at least once a month. Once they finally made it home, Henry unloaded the car for his mom while Emma checked on Regina.

Emma walked in on what would soon become one of her most favorite memories. Regina was still relaxing in the warm water in the tub while listening to soft music. Candles Regina lit earlier caused her skin to look like it was glowing. Emma nearly lost her ability to speak. Regina realized that Emma was in the door frame the instance she arrived. Regina just liked making her wife speechless. After letting Emma drool all over herself for a minute, Regina turned her head and seductively asked, "Are you going to join me?"

"One second." Emma shouted over her shoulder as she ran down the steps in a desperate attempt to find Henry. Emma started yelling for Henry in absolute panic. Henry heard his mom call for him after the twentieth time she called his name.

"Yeah Mom. What's up?"

"What is it gonna take to get you out of the house for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Twenty bucks and I'll go to the movies with Tink."

"Done." Emma pulled the cash out of her wallet and gave it to Henry as she pushed him out of the door. She then sprinted back upstairs stripping as she went.

Outside, Henry was just confused. Last year, Henry was basically chained to the house and forced to help his mom till the renovations were finished. He decided to run while he still had the chance and went over to Tink's house. Henry walked down the street until he arrived at his friend's house. He knocked on the door and only had to wait a few seconds before it was opened by a lovely, middle-aged woman. Upon seeing Henry at the door, the woman turned around and screamed "Sally," back into the house. The sound a girl bolting down the steps like a crazy person was ricocheting throughout the house. "Sally don't run," the woman said exasperated, "you're fifteen years old."

"Technically I'm not." Sally smiled at her mom as she went to greet Henry. Sally's mom rolled her eyes and reminded her daughter not to be out too late.

Henry and Sally decided to walk to the theater since they really had no other choice. "How come your mom doesn't call you Tink? Everyone else does."

"Oh you know, she's worried I'm going to go back to the Enchanted Fortress then to Neverland then never come back again. It's ridiculous." Sally kicked a stone on the sidewalk to try and relieve some of her frustration.

"Do you want to go back?"

"No. My mom thinks I do wanna because Peter is over there and he's my best friend and you know my mom's past with Peter Pan."

"Hey Tink, did you ever think it was weird that the curse would make Wendy the parent of Tinkerbell?"

Sally laughed at Henry's comment and admitted, "It was like my first thought once the curse broke. She almost didn't let me hang out with Peter after too."

"It's good you guys are such good friends. Just friends right?" Sally giggled at Henry's insecurity and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just friends" Sally said as she intwined her hands with Henry's. "So what movie are we going to see?"

"My parents gave me forty bucks and my mom said to stay out all afternoon. So I was thinking a double feature. How about I pick one and you pick one? Sound fair?"

"Alright, but I pick first," Sally said with a smirk.

Five hours and two large bags of popcorn later, Henry and Sally left the theater. It took Henry thirty minutes to walk home and the whole time he joked with Sally about the movies they had watched. When Henry finally made it back inside he house, there was something wrong. Regina was obsessed with schedules and had the whole family eat dinner together every night at 6:30. This night, there was no food but both his parents were upstairs. Henry hun gout in the kitchen since he was afraid he was going to have to help install the heat grids. Five minutes passed before Henry shouted up the steps asking for dinner.

To say the least, Regina and Emma were surprised when they heard Henry's voice. Regina looked at the alarm clock and panicked. It was 6:37. She threw clothes at Emma trying to get her to dress quickly. "Order a pizza honey. I'll go distract Henry." Regina left Emma to her clothes and phone call. "Hey sweetie," Regina said to Henry, "did you have a good time with Sally at the movies?"

"Yeah, we watched a comedy movie then the new superhero movie. It was awesome. Tink always picks the superhero movies. So, where's dinner?"

"Your mom ordered a pizza. It should be here soon. Are you excited to see your grandparents tomorrow?"

"Of course. What time are we going through the Enchanted Passage?"

"Whenever your mom and you wake up and finish eating breakfast. Tomorrow is going to be a great day," Regina said as she smiled at her son.

The heating grid would just have to wait a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review to let me know what you guys think. Thanks.**

Tomorrow

Every Sunday Regina, Emma, and Henry would go through the Enchanted Passage to visit Snow and Charming. Years ago, after the curse had been broken and the town's issues were resolved, the residents of Storybrooke needed a way to travel between their town and the Enchanted Forest. Before the Enchanted Passage was created, the town nearly destroyed itself arguing whether they should all return to the Forest or stay in the town. Regina, Snow, Charming, and Emma spent days trying to figure out a solution. It was actually during a Sunday dinner that Henry proposed the solution to everyone's woes. Why not create a door that would let everyone go between worlds as much as they like? And thus the Enchanted Passage idea was born. The Blue Fairy and Regina worked together to use the magic they possessed to create the passage. It was kind of a brilliant solution. Snow and Charming returned to the Enchanted Forest to rule as king and queen while Regina stayed in Storybrooke and took on her role of mayor once again. Their people needed leadership and they were the most experienced after all.

This particular Sunday started like every other Sunday before it. It was, of course, not going to end that way. Emma woke up early for a change. She was excited to see her parents but was probably ten times more excited to see Razzle, her pet unicorn. Emma decided to treat her family by making her specialty; chocolate chip pancakes. In all honesty, they were the only thing that Emma could make. Twenty minutes later and Emma had made enough pancakes to feed a small army of dwarves. Unsurprisingly, these were barely enough to satisfy Henry's growing appetite. Regina was the second to come down from bed and she looked like a hot mess. Her expensive silk pajamas were crinkled in a such a way that it looked like Regina did not own any other clothes. What made things worse, at least in Regina's mind, was that her hair was a mess. Something that never happened before she was married. Sundays were Regina's least favorite days.

Emma watched her wife stumble into the kitchen desperately trying to find some coffee. She would really need a jump start to her day. Being the loving wife Emma was, she had made Regina's cup of coffee as soon as the sound of Regina stomping down the steps could be heard. "Two sugars and a little bit of half and half. Just the way you like it." Emma said as she handed the mug to Regina.

"You know," Regina began, "I used to drink this stuff black. I wonder what happened."

"I came into your life and made everything sweeter." Emma threw out the suggestion like it was the obvious answer. "Now you can't resist anything sweet."

"I think it is going to surprise me for the rest of my life that I find such ridiculousness so charming."

"I am the daughter of Prince Charming. No one can resist my charm." Emma raised her fist in the air a if she was going to take over the world by charm alone. "Henry will probably wake up soon. Once he eats and everybody is showered and what have you, we can leave." Regina nodded her head in agreement which was completely strange for her since she rarely missed an opportunity to share her opinion. "What's wrong," Emma asked even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Your parents hate me."

"Hate is such a strong word. They are more...displeased." Emma paused as she tried to decide on if there was a word to describe how her parents felt. "Yeah. Displeased." Regina raised her eyebrow to silently point out that displeased was just a nice way to say hate. "Okay okay," Emma repeated. "They will come around. Just give them a little more time." Regina gave Emma a blank stare and took her coffee upstairs with her as she went to get ready. Regina would never admit it but she was terrified of her in-laws. In-laws are scary no matter who you are. And it did not help that Snow could really hold a grudge. "They'll have to come around eventually right?" Emma asked herself out loud once her wife had disappeared upstairs. After Emma had shoveled a few more pancakes into her mouth, she heard Henry make his way down the steps. She was thoroughly surprised to see her son completely showered and dressed in his nicer clothes. It usually takes some prodding to get him to look this nice. He clearly wanted something. "The answer is no."

Henry blurted out, "I didn't even ask yet," before he could stop himself. A second passed as Henry internally chastised himself for falling for the same thing every time. Henry huffed before he finally said, "I just wanted to know if Tink could come with us today."

"I dunno kid. Sally's mom doesn't really like it when she goes into the Enchanted Forest."

"I know, but when we were at the movies yesterday, Tink said that she missed hanging out with Peter. It would score me some major points. Help a playa out." Henry pleaded with his mom since there was no other way to convince her.

"Henry Mills!" Regina shouted as she came down the steps fully prepared to face a day under the piercing gaze of Snow White. "You are not a 'playa'!" Regina said as she air quoted the word playa. If it could even be considered a word. "You are a gentleman. And gentleman do not score points or refer to themselves as a 'playa.' Besides, it is very rude to attempt to use a good deed as a way to manipulate a young lady into being fond of you." Henry hung his head in defeat and did not eat nearly as many pancakes as usual because of his guilt.

Emma and Regina had a moment of silent communication before Emma stepped in on Henry's behalf. She knew he was not faking his feelings since he was not eating even close to his normal amount. "Alright," Emma sighed. "Call Sally's mom and ask if it is okay. Tell her that Regina and I will be supervising you two all day." Henry was excited by the good news until he realized it meant he would not get any alone time with Tink.

Surprisingly, Henry was able to free Sally from her mother's tight grip for the day. After everyone had been pick up, the family headed towards the Enchanted Passage. There was a buzz of excitement in the air as everyone got out of the car and stood in front of the Passage. "Hey Grumpy." Emma said in greeting. The dwarves who remained in Storybrooke agreed to guard the Passage so no outsiders had a chance of slipping into the magical world. "You seem to be on duty every time I come here."

"Yeah well," He replied, "Nova works today so I got nothing else to do." Emma smiled at her friend knowing he hated to admit how much he loved the fairy. "Enough staring sister. Go through already." Without any further ado, Emma went through the Enchanted passage and dragged her family behind her. Tink was the last to go through and the Passage made a little popping noise once it finished accepting the travelers. Grumpy though he would never get used to that weird sound.

Going through the Enchanted Passage was a strange and magical experience. The air tingled with the power of the magic and a strange feeling of warmth encompassed the entire body of the travelers. The sensation only lasted for a second before everyone was transported to the other side and the magical popping noise was heard once more. Emma turned around and could see Storybrooke through the other side of the Passage with Grumpy waving. It was probably one of the nicest things he had ever done without being forced. Emma waved back then led her family to the nearby stables. Horses were the only way to travel in this realm. The process of everyone selecting a horse to ride to the castle was much more drawn out than it had to be. This time is happened to be because of Henry.

Emma had chosen a pure white steed while Regina chose one that was black as night. You can take the evil out of the queen but you can not take away her love of all things black. Tinkerbell had mounted a brown horse that looked very young. This left Henry with a choice between two old, very slow looking horses. It was less than ideal in his mind. After getting exasperated sighs from his parents, he finally picked one that looked like an older version of Tink's. Henry was misled by the horses's age. As soon as he was securely seated on top of the horse, it took off running as fast as it could go. It was absolutely not slow. Without even a thought of using her magic, Regina took off after her son. Regina saving Henry was hilarious to witness for all of the bystanders. Henry screaming about having a dumb horse while Regina yelled about the uselessness of his riding lessons when he was not even going to apply what he learned. Regina had to chase after her son for five minutes before she was able to reign in his horse.

She guided her son's horse back to the stable and made him mount the last remaining horse for safety reasons. "Why does everyone in your bloodline seem unable to ride a horse?" She asked Henry while he was grumbling about books and covers.

"I resent that," Emma said as she slid slightly to the right. Regina just shook her had as Emma turned bright red.

An hour later and everyone had finally made it to the castle. There was the usual fanfare as soon as the group entered through the main doors. Henry and Tinkerbell led the way down the roll out regal carpet to the thrones. There were cliché trumpets playing the whole time. Henry bowed to his grandparents before he approached them. He had adapted well to court etiquette unlike his mother Emma. Emma was escorting Regina down the carpet and every few feet Regina had to squeeze Emma's arm to remind her to slow down. It was not a race to the end. Regina gave Snow and James a deep curtsey while Emma sort of half bowed. They were making slow progress in the etiquette department.

Snow and James both stood up and hugged everyone. "Hi honey," Snow said as she kissed Emma on the cheek. Snow hugged Regina as well but it was anything but comfortable.

"Hello again Snow dear," Regina began, "how have you been?"

"Excellent Regina. Thank you for asking." James replied when he saw his wife's eye twitch ever so slightly. "How about we take this to the dining room? I am sure everyone is starved after the journey." Henry and Emma showed just how related they are when they both nodded their heads eagerly and headed to the room.

Dinner was tense at first with Snow and Regina trying to pretend that they did not dislike each other. Eventually everyone was able to relax and loosen up. Of course that did not happen until almost the end of dinner. Henry and Tink were excused from the room shortly after they overwhelming amount of deserts were served and consumed. Once Henry and Tink were far enough away, Regina pulled out a large bottle of brandy she brought in an attempt to keep everything light hearted. Snow, surprisingly, wasted no time in pouring herself a glass. "What?" She asked when everyone stared at her in shock. "Alcohol is the one thing I miss about the other realm."

Most of the bottle was gone by the time the real trouble started in the castle. A servant, followed closely by Tink, came running into the dining room interrupting the raucous laughter the room had broken out into. "I am sorry to interrupt your Majesties, but there is a matter that requires your immediate attention." The servant said after giving a frenzied bow that indicated the urgency of the situation.

"There's something wrong with Henry," Tinkerbell blurted out sending everyone into a panic. The adults raced from the room unsure of what they would find.

To be continued


End file.
